The One That Got Away
by debbiehirsch313
Summary: Brittany let Santana go out of love, hoping she would return. But, what if Santana's heart had other plans? ONE SHOT


**BRITTANY'S POV**

You lost her the moment you decide to put her above you and your needs, the moment you let her walk out of your life but, never your heart forever. Maybe that's why you held her just a bit longer, holding on to her vanilla scent, and the warmth her body generates. You said you would always remain best friends, that was more for you because, you honestly couldn't imagine your life without her in it. She changed everything for you, your life, prospective, and yourself and all for the better. You tell her to go to New York, because you know she's meant for bigger things than Lima, and probably bigger than a girl who talks to her cat, and looks up to unicorns. She tells you something than gives you the simplest of hope, but it's still something, "I'll always love you the most." You know in all honestly that's a promise that just can't be kept, but still you think it means something. She's on the next flight out of Lima, and probably one step closer to being in the arms of someone who can truly give her what she needs, everything you can't. And, you almost can make yourself believe it's for the better...almost. You spend the next month, taking down the pictures, the little sticky note love letters she wrote you, all the things that proved of the love you shared thrown in a box under your bed.

Sam is there for you,but it's not the same and it won't ever be, but it works for you. You don't call or text and she doesn't either, you think it's because it would just make things harder, or worse than they already are so you let it go. But, when you're in the bathroom and hear what sounds like gunshots, your mind goes right back to her. You think this might be your last moments, and you can't even imagine anyone else. You decide to call her just to hear that voice one more time...After three long rings you hear something along the lines of "Quinn" and "Drop the phone the movie starting." and you hear Quinn tells Santana it's you and the words you hear are like nails on a chalkboard "I don't care, now get over here." It hurts, it hurts worse than the getting hit with the bullet that may or may not have your name on it. Then, Mr. Shue is there to pull you out of the stall, and back into the arms of Sam. He's eyes are swollen and red, he hugs you like you're his entire world, and you can't help but think about your world being thousands of miles away. Then it's out there and theres no going back Sam tells you he loves you, and you were the only person he was thinking about during the shooting, out of selfishness you say it back because, honestly you can't go through this alone.

The next time you see Santana is at Nationals which take place in New York. But, she's not alone Quinn is beside see Santana and Quinn walking back stage, nothing looks out of the ordinary to everyone else, but you take notice to the change. Santana is smiling, not just any smile but one that use to be what you would call her "Brittany smile" because it was only meant for you. You also see them stealing glances at each other,and blush that comes over Quinn's face. But, the most shocking thing , the rarest thing, something you haven't seen in years since you were all little girls...Quinn looked...happy. She looked simply content, and happy something you almost forgot what it looked like. You guys lose, but honestly your attention isn't on the stage it's in the audience, because Santana and Quinn are sitting together. In a flash, your backstage tensions are high, Kitty is going off about some nonsense at Marley, and Marley is almost broken. Santana is the only one who bothers to stand up for her , much like she did for you. You see Kitty say some terrible things to Santana and Santana say somethings back, and before you know it Kitty is leaping at Santana, Sam and Ryder try to hold her back, but not before she can slap Santana across the face, Santana leaps too, and Puck and Finn and Blaine try to hold her back but it's no use, but you see something change in her expression when Quinn touches her shoulder and whispers something in her ear, you couldn't quite make out. But, she nods and pulls herself free and walks off. Quinn is now talking to Kitty, a little to calm and quiet, Kitty looks terrified, and just nods to every word Quinn says. You decide check on Santana, but you see someone has beaten you to the job. Santana is sitting on a bench and Quinn is bent down in front of her holding a soft hand to her red cheek. You know you should pull your eyes away, because this could literally end you but you can't help it, Quinn then cups Santana cheeks in her hands and, pulls the girl your girl closer till their lips are touching just in the way yours use too. It was quick over as fast as it started. You hear Santana say "Thank you" to Quinn something you never heard her say to anyone except for you. The last thing you see is Santana and Quinn walk out the doors, and Quinn hestantinly molding their hands together, and Santana intertwining them, showing her acceptance of Quinn's move.

You are finally gradautioning, today was the day you proved to everyone you weren't as stupid as they all thought. You see you're family proudly waving to you smiling and proud, but something's missing Santana. You saved her a seat but, that seat remained empty. After you go to Sam's gradation party, and all the glee members are present, well except Quinn and Santana. You want to ask Rachel or even Kurt where she is but, you don't knowing it would just hurt too much. But, as Sam's blowing out the candles Rachel tell Finn "Santana and Quinn are at Yale celebrating Quinn making the president list." You felt cheated,out of what you have no clue, but She was no longer rooting for you, but, for Quinn. She wasn't proudly screaming your name from the stands but Quinn's. A week later you get a card in the mail with a cap and gown on from New Haven simply saying "Congrats Britt-Britt! Love two thirds of the unholy trinity. Sorry we missed it."You cried yourself to sleep that night.

Before you know it your at NYU, still with Sam even though he's still in Lima going to a local college. Your living your dream, dancing. It's been a year and everything changed, no more bread sticks, Lord Tubbingtions, or even glee club and your family in that club. You don't go the reunions held on holiday and , the day you get a call for Tina asks if you heard about Santana and Quinn, and how they were dating and had been for almost a year and a half. You feel you were atleast deserving of a warning of some sort. You just hang up because, hearing any other news would just put you over the edge. You decide too just finally let her go...all of her this time.

Five years later...You find your life is like a dream, you're living in New York City as working at a prestigious dance studio, and engaged to Sam who finally join you here. You weren't famous or rich or anything but still you were good. Even now you and Santana had starting talking again. You tell her about your shows and, how proud you are of them, and she tells you about how Quinn almost burned down their apartment trying to prove the point she could make a thanksgiving even email pictures. You send ones of your newly painted living room, your fancy dressing room, and even your new kitten named Jinx. But, all hers are of her and Quinn, either in central park, cuddling at Rachel's Broadway performances, or in front of the statute of Liberity. You saw the differences you were proud of your dancing, but she, she was proud of her love.

You know they got married, and it was amazing, Quinn prosped to Santana in her childhood tree house, where they would play house before Santana ever even met you. Quinn saying "Well since we've been playing house for years already, mind if we just make it official? Marry me?" The video is on YouTube, and you watch it over and over, With the glee club singing "Take my breath away." the first duet they ever sang together and Santana jumping into Quinn's arms saying yes over and over again. Both girls crying happy tears, and you see Santana mouth "I love you" to Quinn. And Quinn saying it back, before they fell into a kiss.

The next time you see her is at Rachel and Finns wedding, You haven't talked in about a year because you were on tour, and she was busy trying to get her book out there for publishing. You see her proudly stand in Rachels's maid of honor but, something catches your eyes. A bump...a bump in her red dress. You take your spot next her she has her hands protectively over the bump, smiling down at it when she speaks "Sorry we didn't tell you, things just have been crazy. But,It's a girl we just found out." You just nod along, you wonder where Quinn is but soon your question is answered as Quinn looks at you "Do you mind if I slip in to be with San?" You slide over, little does Quinn realize you've been sliding over for Quinn for years now. But, they looks happy and Quinn puts at hand on Santana stomcach and, smiles up at Santana.

You don't go to the hospital to see the baby. You don't really know why. Maybe because you've never been good with them, or because, you thought that you should have been in Quinn shoe's. You here she was healthy and beautfauil, and they were extremely happy to meet her. You knew any baby with Santana's genes would be gorgeous, but when you go on to Facebook and see Quinn's posted a picture of the pink bundle you're eyes were shocked. The baby was more than beaufatuil, prefect even she had raven dark hair and full pouty lips. and her eyes were hazel, unlike the blue ones you once thought Santana's children might have. In the picture, Santana looks frazzled but happy and just as beaufauil holding her little girl. the caption said "My beauatfuil girls. Weclome to the world Juliet Charolette Fabray-Lopez. Love, Mami and Mommy." You let a single tear roll from your eyes, you wish it could be a happy one for them but, you know better.

You still through all that held on to the fact Santana told you "I will always love you most." But when you're at Jule's first birthday, and Quinn is dancing around with Jules onher hip, and Santana has her famous bump again and She looks at you and says "I love them more than anything, You really should have this with Sam." You know she lied too you back then even if she didn't mean too. She loved Quinn, and the life they've created more than you. And, you want to stop yourself but you can't "You lie to me." "What? When?" She says shocked by your words. "You said you would always love me the most." she looks at you confused and then saddened "I'm happy." Is all she saying before joining Quinn and with Jules. You decide to leave.

You don't see them anymore except on the yearly Christmas card, This years came with Quinn hold Juliette on her lap, and Santana holding their new baby named Mia. But, now there was writing on the back that read.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I never knew what love was, not like you did, you always knew. But, with Santana I can say I have finally found it. I thank you because, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have what I have now and, what I have I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. She told me about her saying she would always love you the most, and she still loves you, you know? B, I promise to protect her, and be good to her. I hope you can be happy for us, because for once in my life I'm happy, please don't hate me for that._

_Love,_

_Your friend, Quinn_

You realized it's time to let go, you need tos top thinking about yourself, and think about the girl who had everything destroyed in her life time and time again. You realized Santana has found love in someone else. Santana has created a new life, She's not your Santana, your Santana left once she got on that plane, This Santana was different and was Quinn's. You decide to make a conscious effort to get to know this new person. So you pick up the phone and dail her number.

**The End.**


End file.
